


(podfic of) Even When The Lights Go Out

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Marking, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Totems, dreamshare theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne tests something. Arthur discovers he's not really jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Even When The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even When the Lights Go Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110927) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



> For the "possession/marking" square on my 2012 Kink Bingo card.

**Duration:** 7:14mn  
 **Size:** 5.2MB

  
****  
[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ybcfzkh7fio1a4r)   
  


Or listen right here:  


**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Surprise!hickey with, technically, no informed consent. "Subtle" illustration of [compersion](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compersion). Also contains bruises/bitemarks and some D/s, obedience or service elements.
> 
> (summary & notes are from the author of the story)


End file.
